


A good way of making new friends

by Heikitsune25



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Lots of Cum, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Emerald's plan to kidnap Oscar goes a little...messy when Yang gets involved and one of her smoke bombs is a little more than cover for her escape.





	A good way of making new friends

A good way of making new friends

 

“So, Oscar. What do you want me to help out with?” Yang said to her younger friend as they walked into the barn on his farm.

Oscar smiled a little nervously at the Huntress. The thirteen-year-old was glad that Ruby was able to reunite with her sister and her team, but he still a little hesitant around them. With Yang specifically.

“Um…Could you move a few of those bags of chicken feed outside then?” The little farmer asked the taller girl.

“You got it!” With a bright smile and pump of her fist, Yang marched over to the large bags. Leaving Oscar to sigh in relief as his face heated up in embarrassment. All of Ruby’s friends are beautiful in their own right. However, Yang overshadowed them with her bright chipper persona and long blonde hair. However, the Oscar felt utterly shy around her the most for one, or two big reasons.

~Boing~ Boing~

"Hey, something wrong?" Yang asked with two massive sacks of chicken feed on her shoulders.

“Wha!?” Oscar jumped back shock. Hoping the buxom blonde didn’t notice him staring at her chest. The large, nearly head sized E cup pillows jiggled and swayed with her movements as she easily lifted the eighty-pound bags.

"N-No! Um, I'll start moving these barrels!” Oscar rushed to the barrels to take his mind off Yang’s…beauty.

‘I don’t think I am going to last long with her around…’ Oscar thought with a sigh as he rolled the barrel outside. But as he exited the barn, a foot stopped the barrel. Looking up Oscar was greeted by a busty but lovely young lady. Her dark skin glowed in the summer sun and her green hair gave off the smell of roses. She looked just as fit as yang and nearly as top-heavy with her large double D breast nearly slipping out of her crop top. 

"Hello, there~…" She said with sneaky yet alluring the grin.

 

-OOO-

“Wha!?”

“Oscar!” Yang rushed out of the barn at the sound of Oscar’s scream. Only to see Emerald holding the young boy's hands locked behind his back as he tried to struggle out of her grip.

“Sup~!” Emerald smirked as Oscar squirmed in her hold.

“You!” Yang snarled as she cocked her gauntlets. “Let him go!”

“Sorry but I am going to need this cutey! Later!” Emerald laughed as she threw a smoke pellet to the ground to help with her get away.

“What the-ack!?" Instead of black smoke that would have helped cover her escape, a pink fog exploded on the ground, clogging everyone’s sense. Forcing Emerald to drop Oscar who was coughing along with her and Yang. Their bodies blowing up in lust form the strange drug as they fell on their knees.

“Wha-What did you…O-Ohh man…” Yang’s body shook as it grew hotter and hotter. She started to pant, and heave as the primal to breed started to take over. Her top tightening as her nipples poked through it form her intense arousal.  Yang wasn’t the only one. Oscar’s pants had a massive tent and Emerald is just as hot and heavy as the both of them.

“Wh-Wha the hell did those idiots give me!?” The spy cursed at the Merlottgat company and their stupid inventions. Even though she stole the smoke bomb in the first place.

“Haaa…haaa…” Oscar was the same as the girls. Panting heavily as his body started to heat up. With his groin getting most of the fire. The bulge in his pants growing bigger and bigger as the arousal in his body increased by the second. Emerald pupils dilated like a hunter at seeing the large lump in Oscar’s pants. Her instinct going wild as she tackled the young farmer to the ground.

“H-Hold on a second!” Even with the raging eager to fuck anything that moves, Oscar kept some sanity in him as he tried to stop Emerald form taking off his pants. But he was a simple farmer up against a skilled hunter. His pants were coming off one way or another.

“Ack!?” However, the young spy was not prepared for the near wrist thick, eight-inch dick hit her in the forehead. For a young man of thirteen, his dick looked like it belonged to twenty-seven don. Thick veins pulsed up the shaft as it beat with lust and heat in her hands as she gripped it.

“Wow…” The drugs in her body sent her nostril flaring. The powerful musky scent of a male. The urge to a bred like a common slut rushed through her she started to growl and lick her lips. Without an ounce of hesitation, the cinder loyalist took the head of Oscar’s cock in her mouth.

“Mmmm…” Emerald moaned at the salty taste of the farm boy’s dick, it sent her pussy on fire. Her shorts became instantly dark with her cunt dripping in arousal as she took the young boy's cock deeper into her gullet. Sucking on the shaft like it was the last food she would ever eat.

Oscar, on the other hand, was stood stiff as the feeling of the young woman’s tongue and mouth felt heavenly around him. His first time getting a blowjob and it’s from a random woman that was trying to kidnap him. And she is beyond overly enthusiastic. The feeling of her mouth swallowing locked up his legs stiff while Emerald played with his fuck stick. That shocked gave Emerald enough time to pop out her bustling chest out of her top. While not as big as Yang’s, the massive chocolate double D sized cups bounced free with her nipples painfully hard. She wrapped around the farm boy’s cock and started pumping the shaft with them.

“He-Hey!” Yang pushed the thug a little to get more room in on the young boy’s cock. Seeing it sent her in just as much of a mad lust as she nearly tripped over herself to get to it. Taking out her own buxom breast and squeezing it around the towering meat pole as Emerald did her best to suck and lick at the tip. The dark-skinned spy mirrored Yang. Rubbing her slightly smaller, but still bountiful breast around Oscar’s dick. Her tanned tits squeezed harder around the bulging shaft as she pumped her tits faster than Yang’s somewhat leisurely pace. Switching her focus to jerking the cock with her breast while Yang slowly gobbled up what was peaking from between their chest.

“Ahh~.” Emerald hissed as she felt her nipples, that are un-godly hard form the gas, rubbing against Yangs. The blonde moaned too with her face in both of their breasts as she tried to swallow as much of his dick as she could. Her throat bulging a little form the size of the prick beating in her neck while she gargled the dick in her throat.

“F-Fuck…” With a loud pop of her lips, Yang purred as she hungry licked the sides of the spit covered cock. “It’s so big…”

While Yang cleaned her spit off the shaft, Emerald took a turn. Nudging the blonde a little for her to make room before swallowing the cock whole. Just like Yang, she buried her face in her own bosom, however, she gagged and choked at the size but that didn’t stop her form viciously bobbing her head up and down his cock.

While Yang was a little slower in her actions, Emerald went all out. Slurping and sucking at his prick like a turned slut. Her head a blur as she dived up and down at the same time pumping her breast and twirling her tongue. Yang didn't help either with her moving her own tits in tandem of the slutty spies sucking.

The young boy was trapped between the two horny women as they ravaged his prick. Yang’s energetic nature shined through the frenzying pumping of her breast. They switched between one another on who took his mouth. Yang was slower, not wanting to choke on his dick. Steadily inching her way down his dick. Her breast was opposite of her mouth as they moved at a rapid pace. Roughly squeezing and creasing his prick in her lovely pillows. Gingerly raising and lowering her head as her tits jiggled and shook with her fast movement.

Emerald is rougher and faster pace. While she moved her breast slowly, the speed of her head and sucking of her soft plump lips, was nearly painful. Sit flew as she faces fucked herself on his cock in made lustful haze. The drug sending her muff on fire. Her lust practically dripped through her shorts.

“W-Wait!” Oscar grunted as both girls wrestled over the young boy’s meat pole with eager kisses and Pistoning of their tits. Their nipples rubbing against each other Emerald wasn’t far behind with her head bouncing up and down quickly over what sunk out of Yang’s pillowy breast. With every passing second, the young boy’s dick pulsated faster and faster as he felt his release barreling through him like a truck.

“Ngh…T-Too fast!” Oscar growled and grunted as the girls toyed with his impressive shaft. The feeling of heir warm hungry mouths was too much and before any of them knew it, his cock fired off the first shot of the night.

  
“Ah!?”  Oscar roared as he shot his hips up. Cum exploding from his prick in thick long ropes of white. For a moment his shaft spurted and squirted out its load in the air.  Both girls did their best to catch the sticky deluge with their mouths agape and their tongue drooling. Panting like bitches in heat as their slutty faces are pelted in jizz. Their foreheads getting most of the blow while their cheeks were smeared against one another.

“Mmmph! “Yang was the more greedy of the two and clamped her mouth shut over the spurting cock. Let the rest of the young man’s cum splash down in her throat as she gleefully swallowed the syrupy spunk.

“Wow…” Emerald moaned as while she licked cum off her finger. “It’s so thick…”

While the lustful spy cleaned herself off, Yang got on her back and spread her legs. Her gaping pink pussy blinked and twitched at him as she curled her legs up to her head, she begged Oscar with lust crazed eyes. Presenting herself like a bitch in heat for the young boy’s use.

“Come on big boy! You can’t be tired just yet!”

With his cock still painfully hard and his mind lost to the drug, Oscar pounced on the blonde. His cock pounding her cunt in animalistic pace. Leaning over Yang as she panted and gasped. Her eyes rolling back with moaning gaping mouth drooling form Oscars cock. The throbbing prick crashed through Yang’s womb while the blonde herself rolled her eye’s back form her shocking orgasm.

“Haa~! Fuck! Ruin this pussy! Give me all your kids!!”  Yang cried out in drunken bless as Oscar slammed his cock through her climax. Her slick soaked pussy clenching greedily around his dick as the locked the young man in her with her legs. Begging him to breed her raging pussy with his cock thrashing and throbbing with its next release.

“I-I am cumming!!” Hilting his cock as deep inside Yang’s cunt as possible and fired his seed. The deluge of viscous, white spunk spewed out of the fucked dumb blonde’s twat. Yang's head swung back as she came along with him. Their bodies shuddering in sync as with every pulsed of his cock spewing his jizz his twitched and Yang moaned as her eggs were drowned in sperm. After three minutes of moaning and cumming, Oscar filled pulled out of the fucked silly huntress. His cum oozing out of her cunt as he looked towards his next target.

“Haa~ Fuck me already! Ram your dick in my fuck hole!!” Emerald, left to her own devices, was on her hands and knees her butt in the air with her fingers pumping in and out of her drench muff at a blistering pace. The heat in her body not leaving her even though she has already came four times form her finger’s alone.

‘In for a penny…' Oscar thought as he lined up his member with her hungry muff and gripped her tight tones ass. His cock dripping thick pre-jizz, and soaked in Yang's juices, slammed right into the spy's womb. Making her shriek and whine while she came from the sudden intrusion. Her cunt squeezing for Oscar’s seed as he plowed her as hard as Yang.

“Your ass feels so good!” Oscar grunted along with Emerald as he reamed her twat. Her pussy even more greedy then Yang’s as it messaged and choked the healthy cock whenever he squeezed the tender flesh of her tush. The burly dick ramming into the slutty girl’s slit relentlessly even as she came continuously.

“Ah…Haa…” Emerald pawed at the ground in orgasmic fucked silly bless. Her body limp with pleasure while she cried in mewled into the ground. Oscars tight grip on her butt didn’t relent even as muff sprayed out on to the ground. His onslaught of rapid, brutal thrusts broke any coherent thoughts she had.

“Ahhh!” Leaning over and hugging Emerald’s waist Oscar released another heavy blast of cum that was somehow thicker than last. Heavy glops of it dripped and spilled out on the ground while fired his hips forward. Every blast of cum made him moan and thrust his hips in deeper. Emeralds yawning cunt happily taking what jizz it could.

“So…good…” Twitching, with her face planted into the ground, Emerald merely lad there as Oscar merely stuffed her full of his seed. The feeling of her being inseminated with the young boy’s seed her pussy spray out a smaller jet of lust as the jelly-like spunk settled in her womb.

“Ugh…” And Oscar himself, his cock oddly still hard but his body tired as he fell back. Drifting into unconsciousness.

 

 

-Months later-

“H-Hey…” Oscar panted at the two girls at his feet. “C-Can we take a break?”

Yang smirked with her lips on the side of the young boy’s shuddering cock. With the young man lying in bed, both her and her former enemy Emerald slobbered over the young boy’s twitching dick. The spunky blonde stay at the top. Sucking the young boy’s whole cock. Kissing and slurping at the sides, with her hand pumping at the base. Emerald stayed at the bottom. Suckling at the young boy’s fresh, viral sack. Pulling at one nut sack back in her mouth, swirling around her cheeks before switching to the next one.

Months have passed, and both girl’s bellies are large and pregnant. While Oscar himself was worried about the consequences, the girls didn’t seem to care. Maybe it was the lingering effect of the drug or maybe they are just that slutty. Either way, their seven-month belly looked ready to pop at any moment.

“Not yet ‘Daddy’.” Emerald purred with her tongue swirling around his twitching sack.

“We’re eating for two this time~.” Yang purred with a wink. Kissing up his cock before easily taking it down her mouth.

“Ugh…” As Yang swallowed his dick whole, Oscars couldn’t really complain. Who knew all there needed to be was a nice dick and some drugs to bring to rivals together.


End file.
